


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Car Sex, Driving, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn tries to calm Gus down after he freaks out over his speeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Psych, Shawn/Gus, driving

“Shawn!” Gus cried as they veered through a red light, “that’s at least five points on your license!”

“Oh, my chum bum,” Shawn tisks him, “Just sit back and relax, enjoy the ocean breeze,” he requested, taking another sharp corner.

“Are you crazy!?! You’re going to get us both killed!” Gus cried out.

Calm down! Put on some NPR!”

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!:

“Well,” Shawn said, reaching down and unzipping Gus’ fly, “I could calm you down.”

As Shawn bent toward Gus’ lap, Gus made a blind grab for the steering wheel, holding it steady. He groaned as Shawn’s fingers encircled his cock and tugged them free of his boxers, then sucked him, half-soft, into his mouth. “Shawn, you are insane…and is that thing you’re doing with your tongue.”

Shawn made a nonsensical noise, “No, no one can see you.” More nonsensical noises, and Gus rolled his eyes. “Yes, if anyone could see you, your hair would look awesome!”

He rewarded Gus by sucking his cock even harder. Gus groaned and clutched the steering wheel. It wasn’t long before he was rewarded with a deep, hard, throbbing orgasm that made his toes curl.

Shawn surfaced with a grin on his face and a dollop of Gus’ cream on his chin. “Now,” he said, “are you calm?”

Gus gave him a goofy grin. “I love you.”

“You too. Now let’s pull over, I’m craving some Chick-Fil-A.”


End file.
